


Friends With Benefits

by witchofobscenity



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofobscenity/pseuds/witchofobscenity
Summary: Dist gets jealous of Jade and Peony's relationship and ends up in over his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did research into BDSM for this fic, so hopefully it turned out well. I tried to make sure everything was enthusiastic and consensual (which is a nice change from my last three trash fics). Enjoy!

“It’s not fair,” Dist moaned. “Jade spends way more time with you than he does with me. I thought we were all friends.”

“That’s because Jade and I are friends but we have sex too,” Peony said blandly, causing Dist’s face to go very red. Jade sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Peony turned to Jade. “What? Was that supposed to be a secret? I’m pretty sure everyone in Malkuth knows we’re fucking.”

“I-I knew that!” Dist sputtered, despite not having known that at all. “I just meant…”

“Yes?” Jade raised an eyebrow.

“I meant… I meant I could do that too,” Dist stammered, face going even redder. 

“Oh?” Now Jade was amused. He knew Dist was coming up with this proposal on the spot, but he was curious to see how far his friend would go before he chickened out. “You want to have sex?”

“Yes,” Dist said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. If Jade and Peony did it, it couldn’t be that big of a deal, right? They were all friends. Apparently this is what friends did. It’s not like he had never had sex before. Dist the Rose was no blushing virgin! He could handle having casual sex with his childhood friend.

“You wanna fuck me too?” Peony rested his arm on Jade’s shoulder, but the other man shook him off immediately. “That wouldn’t be weird, right?”

“Sure. Whatever,” Dist spat, trying to hide how uncomfortable he felt.

“This is quite a surprise, Saphir,” Jade said lightly. “I don’t want you to feel pressured. Are you sure you want to join Peony and myself in bed?”

“I said I would do it, didn’t I?” Dist asked indignantly. Jade and Peony both smiled at him. Dist felt a chill run down his spine and considered that this might have been a bad idea.

He was right.

//////////

That was how Dist found himself sitting awkwardly on the bed in Peony’s chambers later that evening.

Jade and Peony had discussed the situation while Dist was distracted. They would push him until he finally gave in and started crying that he didn’t actually want to have sex with them; that he was just jealous of time Jade spent with people not him.

“And if he doesn’t?”

Jade smiled. “I’m sure we’ll still find a way to enjoy ourselves.”

He and the emperor had always been close, and neither of them had a good sense of boundaries, so it wasn’t incredibly surprising that they had ended up sleeping together. Jade wasn’t overly fund of trusting people enough to bed them, and everything the emperor did would be turned into a political statement somehow. It made sense. When they were pent up or stressed, they could have a quick fuck and feel better.

Of course, they weren’t very subtle about it. Jade could enter and leave Peony’s home without much fuss, but Peony often asked loudly if Jade wanted to stay the night or complained that Jade hadn’t let him get any sleep, so it was never really a secret. It was a well-known but never confirmed rumor that the emperor was sleeping with one of his high ranking military officials.

Dist, however, was completely oblivious despite constantly inviting himself over and butting into their conversations. He supposed that it wasn’t so surprising that Jade and Peony had that kind of relationship, but he felt very left out. It wasn’t that he particularly wanted to be part of their weird sex thing, but he felt he should have at least been asked. Of course, now that he was a part of it, he had no idea what to do.

“What should we do with him?” Peony asked casually.

“Hmm…”

“I could take his mouth, and you could have his ass. Or I could fuck him while you fuck me.” 

“Hey!” Dist squawked, offended that they were talking about him like he wasn’t even there.

They ignored him. “We could both fuck him,” Jade suggested.

“That could work,” Peony agreed. “Do you think he can handle it?”

“Do I get a say in the matter?” Dist asked angrily. The two men both turned to face him. Dist suddenly wished he had kept quiet.

“Of course you get a say,” Jade practically purred as he and Peony stalked towards the bed.

“You’re the guest of honor,” Peony agreed, crawling onto the bed next to him.

“Unless you’ve changed your mind,” Jade added, sitting on his other side.

“O-of course not!” he stammered as his companions laid a hand on each of his shoulders.

“Good,” Jade said. He glanced and Peony and they both shoved Dist onto his back. Dist squeaked indignantly but they ignored him and started tugging at his clothes. They unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. Peony tossed it unceremoniously onto the floor.

“Be careful with that!” Dist gasped as Jade slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt.

“Sorry,” Peony said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. He leaned down to nibble lightly on Dist’s neck, earning a gasp from the other man. “Wow, Saphir, you’re almost cute like this.”

Dist blushed and looked away pointedly. He reached up to begin unbuttoning his shirt, but Jade slapped his hand. 

“Eager, are we?” Jade asked, running his gloved fingers up Dist’s chest under the thin material of his shirt. “We’ll get to that. Don’t worry.”

Peony smirked into Dist’s neck before running his tongue up to his ear. Dist shivered at the warm breath in his ear. “Patience,” Peony whispered before sinking his teeth into the cartilage there.

“Ow!” Dist shrieked but was quickly silence by Jade’s lips against his own. 

“I was only trying to be friendly,” Peony sing-songed, as he began to undo the buttons on Dist’s shirt. Jade withdrew his hand just long enough to pull his gloves off before aiding Peony in his efforts to disrobe their squirming friend. 

They removed the shirt in short order. Dist’s gloves had been pulled off at some point during his undressing, and he brought his bare hands up to Jade’s chest. Jade immediately pulled away from his assault of the other man’s mouth.

“Do you still wish to continue?” he asked. Dist, who was still panting for breath, forcefully nodded his head. “Splendid.”

Peony had slipped off of the bed during this exchange and began tugging off Dist’s shoes and socks. He rubbed his fingers in small circles on Dist’s ankles. “Do we get to move on to the fun part now?” he asked, grinning up at the two of them. He didn’t wait for an answer before pulling himself back up onto the bed and reaching eagerly to unzip Dist’s pants. 

Jade attempted to pull Dist more fully onto the bed as Peony attempted to drag Dist’s pants off of his legs, inciting a few protests from their victim. Eventually Dist lay shivering on the sheets, clad only in his red, silk boxers. Jade lifted an eyebrow but graciously decided not to comment on his friend’s choice in underwear. 

“Are you two not going to get undressed?” Dist asked grumpily, leaning up on his elbows.

“Why, do you want a show?” Peony asked, draping himself over Jade’s shoulder.

Jade shoved him away by his face. “If you’re embarrassed being the only one unclothed, Peony and I can also undress,” he said, reaching up to unbutton his jacket.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Dist turned away from his friends as they disrobed. To distract himself, he watched one of the rappigs sniffing at his jacket. It seemed to deem the coat acceptable and plopped down on top of it.

“Isn’t it weird to have sex with all these animals in the room?” Dist asked, still staring at the rappig.

“You get used to it,” Jade sighed.

“Hey, I stopped calling them up on the bed while we’re fucking,” Peony interjected. Jade raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’m not going to push them off the bed if they jump up on their own.”

They were kind of cute. Dist watched the one using his jacket as a pillow snort and twitch its ear. It was ridiculous that the emperor kept all of them in his room, but Dist could see the appeal of the animals.

“Is this to your satisfaction?” Jade asked and Dist turned back to face them. He and Peony were now clad only in their boxers. Dist noticed that Jade’s clothes had been folded neatly and set aside on a chair while Peony’s had been tossed into a corner. 

“What now?” Dist inquired. “I mean, I know how sex works. I understand what goes where and how. I just meant, uh, what are we going to do? Specifically?”

“Damn it, Saphir. If you don’t shut up, we’re going to gag you,” Peony moaned exasperatedly.

“Hmm, that’s not a bad idea,” Jade said thoughtfully. “Just a moment.”

Jade walked casually over to a table that was pushed off to the side of the room. He picked up a fraying rag and examined it. Dist felt a twisting in his stomach. Peony probably used that on his rappigs. Did Jade really expect to gag him with it?

“You’re not putting that in my mouth!” Dist exclaimed. “Not if it’s been used on these beasts.”

“Calm down,” Peony sighed, flopping down next to Dist on the bed. “My babies are perfectly clean.”

Jade whipped the cloth at him as he returned. “That is a lie. However, I have washed this recently to use on Peony for… similar purposes.”

“Open your mouth,” Jade instructed and Dist did. Jade brought the fabric behind his head and wrapped it around. He tied the rag so the knot was in Dist’s mouth, preventing him from speaking. 

“Much better,” Peony said happily. “Hey, Jade! You should tie him up too.”

Dist tried to say something but it was muffled by the gag. Jade smirked at him. 

“Jade is great with rope,” Peony informed Dist. “His knots are amazing.” 

“What do you say, Saphir?” Jade asked smugly. “Would you like me to tie you up?”

Dist looked back and forth between Jade and Peony. He wasn’t really interested in bondage, but he’d never tried it before. Maybe it would be okay. Besides, if he said no, they would think he was chickening out. 

“Well?” Peony asked. Dist nodded. “Awesome. Where’s the rope?”

“I don’t know why you’re asking me when you are the one who tosses it aside every time and claims that you’ll ‘put it away later’,” Jade said evenly.

Peony groaned and got up to look. Dist turned to watch him dig through piles of stuff scattered around the room.

“Saphir,” Jade said and Dist turned back to him. “Are you sure you want to do this? Peony and I are probably more… intense than what you’re used to.”

Dist glared but couldn’t reply. Did they think they were superior to him just because they had kinky sex? Dist could handle whatever his friends could. He wasn’t going to give Jade even more reason to tease him.

“Ha!” Peony cried triumphantly, holding up the rope. “Aslan had it.”

“That is high quality jute,” Jade sighed. “Please don’t let your pets destroy it.” Peony ignored the comment and handed him the rope.

“Hmm,” Jade said, surveying Dist. “Put your arms together, palms facing in.”

Dist did. Jade took the rope and wrapped it around his arms at the elbow. He twisted the rope and wound it around again. He continued this pattern until he reached Dist’s wrists. There he wrapped the rope several times and tied it into a knot.

“It’s not too tight, is it?” Jade hummed. He slipped two fingers under the rope and tugged gently.

Dist shook his head. “You gonna do his legs too?” Peony asked, lounging on the bed next to him.

“I think we’ll leave it at this for now,” Jade answered. “We don’t want to overwhelm him.”

Dist glared but couldn’t do much else. Peony laughed at his reaction, pushing himself up. He grabbed Dist’s arms and swung them up and down. Jade slapped his hand away.

“Now, Saphir, you’re bound and gagged so a safeword won’t help,” Jade explained. “If you want us to stop for any reason, snap you fingers. Can you try that now?”

Dist snapped obediently.

“Good.” 

“I want to ride him,” Peony declared. Dist made a muffled yelp behind his gag. “Is that okay with you, Saphir?” Dist just stared at him.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Peony said triumphantly. “Jade, do you know where the lube is?”

Jade frowned. “For the last time-“

“I know, I know,” Peony interrupted him. “I’ll find it.” 

While he was gone, Jade turned his attention back to Dist. A shiver ran up Dist’s spine. It was always dangerous to have Jade’s full attention. 

“I think His Majesty would prefer you on your back,” Jade told Dist. He reached over to touch his shoulder and Dist jumped. That made Jade smirk. “I’ll help you.”

Jade lowered Dist onto his back and ran a hand down his leg. The room was warm, but Dist found himself shivering. Being bound, gagged, and on his back made him feel helpless, but he did trust Jade. Whether he should or not. 

“I found it,” Peony said, suddenly reappearing beside Jade. 

“Wonderful,” Jade replied sarcastically. “Maybe next time you will put it a back in a reasonable location.”

“It was in a reasonable location,” Peony huffed. “I had just temporarily forgotten which reasonable location I had left it at.”

Jade shook his head but let it drop. “I’ll prepare Saphir for you.” Dist tensed up at that. What did Jade mean ‘prepare him’? Then Jade slipped his fingers under the waistband of Dist’s boxers and slid them off. 

Dist went very red at suddenly being completely exposed, but Jade didn’t seem to notice. He wrapped his fingers around Dist’s hardening cock, and Dist didn’t feel so embarrassed anymore. He moaned into his gag as Jade jerked him off. Then, without warning, Jade leaned over and took Dist into his mouth. 

It felt like an electric shock shot through Dist. His hips bucked up into Jade’s mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut. It turned out Jade could use his tongue for something other than tormenting people. It was warm and wet and just when Dist felt pleasure start to take over his senses, Jade pulled off.

“Is this throne to your liking, Your Majesty?” Jade asked sarcastically, still holding onto to Dist’s now fully hard cock. 

“Very much so,” Peony retorted. He crawled onto Dist and straddled his hips. He had already taken off his own boxers. Peony poured some of the lube onto his hand before clicking it shut and tossing it aside. His wet hand slipped behind him and he worked two fingers into his entrance. 

“Don’t rush it,” Jade warned. “I won’t have any sympathy for you if you start complaining that your ass hurts later.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Peony panted, sliding the two fingers in and out of himself. His face looked serious as he worked to stretch himself open. He added a third finger for just a moment before pulling them all out.

“Ready?” he asked Dist, kneeling over him. He was holding onto Dist’s erection now and he positioned it just outside his entrance. He waited for Dist to nod before easing down on him. 

This was leagues above Jade’s mouth. Dist gasped at the tight heat surrounding him. He tried to yell out but it got caught in his gag. It didn’t take long before Peony was fully seated with Dist inside him.

“Wow, Saphir,” Peony said, almost out of breath. “You’re pretty big. I’m impressed.”

Dist felt his face get even warmer. How was Peony being so casual with Dist’s cock inside of him? Dist wondered how he’d managed to get himself into this situation until Peony started moving and he stopped thinking much at all.

“Fuck,” Peony groaned, rhythmically bouncing on Dist’s lap. He seemed to be enjoying the experience immensely. Dist felt rather proud to have coaxed this reaction out of his friend.

Jade was watching them keenly. “Having fun?” he asked mildly.

“Shit, Jade,” Peony moaned. “This is great. You have to try it.”

“And deprive you?” Jade said. “Besides, I had thought I might like to fuck Saphir. Saphir, would you like that?”

Dist tried to focus on what Jade was saying to him. Did he want Jade to fuck him? He had already come this far, no point getting embarrassed now. Dist nodded.

Jade smiled. “Wonderful.”

Dist felt Jade nudging his legs apart, but was so enrapt in Peony riding his cock that he didn’t pay much attention. Jade was running his hands lightly up and down Dist’s thighs, appreciating the soft skin there. He picked up the lube from where Peony had thrown in and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

Dist stiffened at the sensation of Jade’s finger sliding into his ass, but the feeling wasn’t enough to distract him from Peony’s movements. Jade slid a second finger into Dist and began moving the digits in and out, occasionally scissoring to stretch him further. For good measure, he added a third finger and pumped them a few times before retracting all three.

“Your highness, would you mind moving?” Jade asked, spreading some lube on his cock.

Peony leaned forward, letting his hands fall on either side of Dist’s head. “Hey, sexy,” he flirted as his head hovered over Dist’s. Dist snorted into his gag. “Hey,” Peony complained, “I’m trying to set the mood. Don’t laugh.”

Jade smacked Peony lightly. “Are you ready, Saphir?” he asked, positioning himself at Dist’s entrance. Dist gulped. There was no going back now. He nodded.

Jade pushed inside him tantalizingly slowly. Dist’s hips, which had been bucking up into Peony, now tried to push back onto Jade. Jade suddenly grabbed them and held them steady.

“Patience,” Jade chastised, and Dist grumbled something into his gag. This just made Jade laugh, irritating Dist further. 

Finally Jade was fully sheathed in Dist. Dist screwed his eyes shut, beginning to be overwhelmed by all the sensations. Jade slid out of Dist just as slowly and Dist cried out through his gag what was clearly a demand that Jade pick up the pace.

“Too slow?” Jade asked calmly. “Why didn’t you say so?” And he rammed hard into Dist.

Dist felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. He was drooling around his gag and tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Jade started thrusting into him at a much faster pace. He picked up Dist’s legs and wrapped them around himself, trying to get even deeper inside him.

Dist knew he couldn’t last much longer. Both Jade and Peony were fucking him unrelentingly. Peony was now pressed to him, chest to chest, sucking on his neck, and Jade’s hands had found their way back to grip tightly at his hips. He was beginning to writhe around and the sheets, moaning into his gag.

Peony pulled away from his neck. “I think he’s gonna cum, Jade,” he panted. “Are you gonna come in my ass, Saphir? Cum in the ass of your emperor? Is that what you want?”

Dist whimpered. This obviously pleased Peony, who began riding him even faster. Jade also sped up his thrusting. Dist felt like he was about to exploded. He could feel his orgasm building and building until, with a muffled yell, he came.

“Fuck,” Peony grunted. He slowed his pace until he was seated, motionless, in Dist’s lap. He slowly rubbed his hands up and down Dist’s chest. “Was that good for you?”

Dist whined in response. Peony laughed and smacked his chest. Dist was beginning to feel overstimulated, and pushed weakly at Peony with his bound arms. Then remembering what Jade had said earlier, snapped his fingers.

Immediately, he felt Jade pull out of him and Peony climb off. 

“I hope you enjoyed yourself,” Jade said, sounding keyed up and out of breath, “But if you don’t mind, I think Peony and I will continue.”

Dist mumbled into his gag. This was enough for Jade. He lowered Peony onto his back next to Dist. He guided his cock to Peony’s entrance and pushed slowly in.

“Jade,” Peony purred, “C’mon. Fuck me harder than that. Please. I need your cock.”

This seemed to entice Jade. He picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder. He leaned over and bit into Peony’s neck. Peony snaked his fingers into Jade’s hair. Dist watched hazily as the two fucked roughly, gasping and moaning. Jade suddenly grabbed Peony’s cock, pumping it with vigor. 

“Fuck, Jade,” Peony groaned. “I’m gonna cum.”

Jade released his neck and whispered huskily into Peony’s ear, “Go ahead, cum for me.”

In a few more thrusts, Peony came spurting onto his stomach. He let go of Jade’s hair and wrapped his arms are his shoulders, pulling him close. Jade kept moving, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Finally he groaned and buried himself deep in Peony. The two stayed like that for a few moments. 

“Would you mind letting me go, your highness?” Jade asked, sounding hoarse. 

Peony seemed to consider this for a moment. Then he released Jade, letting him pull out. Jade repositioned himself, sitting on the side of the bed. Peony sprawled out lazily, letting his limbs brush against Dist, who he had almost forgotten was there.

“I suppose I should untie you now,” Jade said, turning to Dist. He undid the gag and removed the cloth from Dist’s mouth. Dist stretched his jaw and grimaced. Jade then untied the rope from Dist’s arms and began wrapping it back up.

Dist rubbed the red marks the rope had left on his arms. “That was…” he started. He looked back and forth between Jade and Peony. “Something,” he ended lamely. 

Jade stood up. He grabbed a blanket that had fallen off the bed and draped it over Dist and Peony. “I’ll get some water,” he told them, pulling on a bathrobe. Dist and Peony both grunted. They remained motionless, until Jade returned with two glasses of water.

“You’re going to have to sit up to drink it,” Jade pointed out and Peony groaned pushing himself to a sitting position, taking the glass. Dist didn’t move. Jade set the glass down and helped pull Dist up. “Are you feeling okay? I’ll get you a gel for the rope burns.”

Dist nodded. He picked up the glass and took a sip of water.

“I’m fine too,” Peony added.

“I know you’re fine,” Jade told him. “You weren’t bound and gagged and fucked senseless.”

Peony smiled. “We did fuck his brains out, didn’t we?” 

There was a brief silence after that as Peony and Dist drank their water.

“I’ve got a lot of cum in my ass,” Peony said, offhandedly. “Twice as much as usual.”

“I would have cum outside if you’d asked,” Jade said, starting to pick up Dist’s clothes that had been thrown to the floor.

“It wasn’t a complaint,” Peony told him. “Just a comment.”

“Well, you should probably get cleaned up.” Jade dropped the clothes on the foot of the bed. “I’m going to bathe first.”

Peony knocked his shoulders against Dist’s as Jade exited the room. “So how are you enjoying this friends with benefits situation?”

Dist thought for a moment. “It’s… different.”

“So do you want to continue this sordid relationship with me and Jade?” asked Peony, smirking.

Dist smiled.


End file.
